I Didn't Do It: Vacation
by TheUltimateStory
Summary: Lindy, Jasmine, and Logan get tickets on board a fancy cruise line. Twist and turns. Feelings get brought up and "things" happen!
1. Chapter 1

**This story is a work of fiction. It will never come true. I do not own the rights to this show. This is just a fanfiction.**

 **I Didn't Do It: Vacation**

 **(Lindy POV)**

Summer was coming up soon. My dad worked enough to buy Jasmine, Logan and I tickets on a fancy cruise line for a week to go to the Bahamas. It was a Disney cruise line! I had to admit, it sounded fun. Amazing actually. Just think of all the fun we can all have. Sitting in the hot tub and just chilling and relaxing. Jumping in the pool and swimming! Sliding down the slides really fast, feeling the wind rush through my hair! All of it just sounds fun! I can't wait! According to the layout of the rooms, my parents will have their own room while on the cruise for that week. Jasmine and I will have our own room as well, and right across the hall from where we will be sleeping will be my brothers room for the week. Our rooms will be in spitting distance from each other according to what dad says and the layout. Sleeping in the same bed as Jasmine will be a little steamy I think, considering we will be in our underwear and stuff. Who knows, maybe we won't be wearing anything by the time this cruise is over. Let me explain why I said that. You see, sometimes I would wake up from a dream, but the thing is it wasn't just a normal dream, it was a wet, steamy dream involving having lesbian sex with Jasmine. I've always had sexual fantasies about her. Sometimes the sexual dream would be about me eating her pussy out and fingering her but other dreams she would be eating my pussy out. The cruise is only a week away! I'm excited! Hopefully I can make some of my dreams come true. Logan, Jasmine, and I were in the same room when my dad told us all that we all had tickets to go on the cruise.

" **Hey Jasmine, do you want to go to my room? I need help studying for a test that we have on Friday before we leave to go on the cruise that Sunday. Help me?"** I said, hoping to get help from her.

" **Well, you see. I would help you, but I'm kind of trying not to do work soooo…"**

I stood up, snatched her arm up and started pulling her upstairs.

" **Oh get up here miss lazy! Quit procrastinating!"** I said trying not to laugh.

We reached my room and went inside. Jasmine locked the door behind her as she shut the door. We started to study.

 _ **(Jasmine POV)**_

I stared at Lindy, thinking of how much fun we are going to have on the cruise together. I was really looking forward to it to be honest. I couldn't wait to be sleeping in the same bed as her, in my underwear lying next to me in the bed made me wet down there. As we studied, I stared at her soft, glossy lips wanting to just jump on top of her and kiss her. But I kept from doing so, not because I wanted to hold back but because I didn't know how she felt about me, that's all. If she did have feelings for me I would eat her out on this bed right now. All these thoughts just kept rushing through my head.

 _ **(Lindy POV)**_

I couldn't help but to have these strange, yet odd sexual feelings for Jasmine. It's like every time I look at her in the face I just want to grab it and start making out with her. I wonder if she likes me? Or if she has these same feelings for me as well. Mhmmm I wonder. I didn't want to ask just yet. I Don't think it was the right time. We studied for quite some time that day. It was only a couple of days left until the big test that Friday. Jasmine left to go home before it was time for me to go to bed.

 _ **TWO DAYS LATER…. (TEST DAY!)**_

I woke up, tired out of my mind. I didn't even want to get up this morning for the test, but unfortunately I had to because this test counts as a big percent of my grade. I pushed the cover off of me, stood up, grabbed a pair of underwear and headed toward the bathroom to take a nice hot bath. Thankfully I got up before anybody else did so I was able to get the bathroom all to myself. I ran the water for a little bit, got naked and got into the tub slowly. All the steam radiated off of the water and onto my skin, making me glisten and glow. I left the door kind of cracked. I wasn't worried about nobody walking in or anything, since I was the only one up that is. The steam was relaxing me so much that it made me think of hot, sexual things like eating Jasmine's pussy. I began to touch myself. I rubbed my perky breast together and twisted my nipples until they got erect. I slowly moved my hand down towards my wet, pink pussy and started to rub my clit while thinking of Jasmine. Then I slid a finger into my pussy, as it entered slowly I let out a small moan.

" **Oh Jasmine, your pussy taste so good"** I said in softness, trying not to wake anybody up.

I than pushed my finger into and out of my tight little pussy. Again, and again. Over and over.

" **MMMMM!"**

 **(Narrator POV)**

What Lindy didn't know; somebody was watching her through the crack in the door. Somebody was watching her play with herself.

 _ **Who was it? Who's watching Lindy play with herself?**_


	2. Chapter 2

I Didn't Do It: Vacation (Chapter 2)

THUMP! THUMP!

"What the fuck was that?" I asked, as I stopped playing with myself and got up out of the tub.

I opened the door, scared that someone saw me doing what I just got done doing.

"Hello? Is someone there? HELLO!?" I asked, scared.

No one answered me so I figured I was just hearing things -a. I walked back to the tub, got in, finished washing off and got dressed. I walked back to my room. I had to finish getting ready for school and my big test I need to pass today. I couldn't wait until this Sunday when my parents, Jasmine, Logan, and I leave on the Disney cruise line. I was actually really excited! It was now time for school, me and Logan were waiting at the bus stop for the bus. It pulled up and we got on and sat down. Jasmine was on the bus sitting with me in my seat. Logan was sitting across from us. The bus picks her up before us.

"So are you ready to take the big test today?" Jasmine asked me.

"Yeah, I think I'm ready. I'm going to pass this test for sure"

(Jasmine POV)

I was sitting next to Lindy. I noticed that she was wearing this short skirt today and sexy black stockings. It was so short that I saw all of her legs all the way up her thigh. The only thing I couldn't see was her pussy. I wasn't thinking and I put my hand on her thigh. She looked at me, I started to move my hand closer and closer to her tight little pussy but for some reason she just played it off. She didn't tell me to stop ether. I was getting so close to her pussy that I could feel the heat off of her twat. I than noticed that she didn't even have no panties on. It's like she wanted me to play with her. I rubbed her clit slowly at first. Then I moved more rapidly with speed. She let out a small moan.

"MMMM!" Lindy made a noise very low.

"You like me playing with your pussy don't you Lindy?"

"Yes, just finger me now!" She said softly, trying not to make a lot of noise.

I then stuck a finger in her tight little pussy, moving them in and out of her. I looked over and noticed Logan watching me do this to his sister.

"Do you like this Logan? Do you like seeing your sister get fingered?"

"Yes, I kind of do find it hot" he said while rubbing his hard on.

(Logan POV)

I couldn't help but to stare at Jasmine finger fucking my sister, it was hot! Watching her get fingered brung up all these deep sexual feelings that I never thought I had for my sister. Oh what am I kidding. I already had these feelings for her, I mean look at her, She's the most perfect, sexy woman ever to live. Hell, I had a crush on both my sister and Jasmine. I've always liked Jasmine as more than a friend but I just recently found out that I like my sister in a sexual tension way. The thing is, what do I do about it? Do I just sit here and watch my sister getting fingered and do nothing? Or should I wait until I'm not in public (like on a school bus) and fuck them both if I had the chance? Obviously I can't fuck them now, so it will have to wait until a better time where it's more private. Oh and by the way, I was the one that saw what Lindy was doing in the tub but she doesn't need to know that. Not until the right time anyway.

(Jasmine POV)

I couldn't believe I was fingering Lindy but I couldn't help it. Her pussy was just to hard to resist. I just couldn't do it, I couldn't hold my self back. We was coming up to our school so I took my finger out of her pussy and stopped fingering her. The one thing I kind of liked was that Logan was staring and watching us go at it while he rubbed his cock through his pants. He liked watching his sister get finger fucked and that made me ever hornier than I already was. Maybe next time we can include him in on the act.

(Lindy POV)

What Jasmine just did to me was amazing! It felt so good! I can't even explain it to be honest and the fact that Logan was watching me get finger fucked kind of made it more exciting, and sexual. Enough about that though because the bus just pulled up at the front of the school. Jasmine, Logan and I got off of the bus along with the other people. I put all the stuff that just happened in the back of my mind because in first period I have that big test to take. I had to make sure that I passed it because it counted as half my grade in that class. I was determined to pass that test if it took everything in me to do so. I wasn't worried though, I knew that I could pass it if I just put my mind to it. When we went inside the school Jasmine, Logan and I went to our separate classes that we had. We only had a couple of classes together, plus lunch of coarse. I arrived at my first class, went inside and took a seat. The bell rang, indicating that the first period is officially underway. I was a little bit nervous, but ready too.

"Alright class, time for your test! You have 40 minutes to take it and complete it and if you don't complete it in that time I'm still taking it up anyway" He said slamming the stack of tests down in front of all of us.

The teacher started handing out the tests to everyone until I got mine finally.

"You may start now!" He told everybody out loud.

After about 30 minutes of working on the test I finished and completed it. I felt that I did good on it, I was actually pretty happy about it. I think I did good for sure.

"Here you go"

The teacher walked over to me and took my test paper from my hands. I'm pretty sure that I did really good on the test so I wasn't worried at all. I knew I was going to pass this test with a 100% A+ I just had too. Before the end of the class I got my test back and it turns out that I did pass. I ended up letting Jasmine and Logan know that I passed. School just let out and we was headed back home.

"DISNEY HERE WE COME!" I yelled out, excited for the cruise in a couple of day.

I took a look at Jasmine and then a look at Logan. I wonder what kind of crazy things will happen this upcoming week on the cruise? Who knows...


	3. Chapter 3

I Didn't Do It: Vacation (Chapter 3)

2 DAYS LATER...

(Lindy POV)

It was now Sunday morning. Last Friday after I passed my test and Jasmine came home with me and Logan, she spent the weekend at our house that way my family, her, and I could all leave together. The cruise is leaving the port at noon so we all had to have our stuff packed before hand. I packed a couple of suitcases, one with clothes, like my black laced panties, and the other suitcase had some of my electronics and other "Toys" if you will. Some battery operated, some are pretty "strapping" if you know what I mean. In case you was wondering, yes, Jasmine did sleep in my bed the whole weekend and guess what? She will be sleeping with me in the same bed for the next week until next Sunday. It sounded good to me, that's for sure. The reason I'm bringing my "Toys" is because I figured Jasmine and I could have a little fun like we did on the bus the other day while my brother, Logan watched us. Who knows what could happen though. Jasmine and I haven't talked about what happened on the bus that day but I'm pretty sure she wants my pussy. I raised up out of the bed and looked to the right of me and saw Jasmine just laying there, asleep. Dead asleep too. I figured everybody else was already awake so I reached over there to tap on her shoulder to wake her up, but she didn't wake up. So I reached my hand down to her undergarments and started to run her clit. She started to moan slowly. While I was rubbing her clit and started to kiss her on the lips. She finally woke up, raising her eyelids.

"That's a good way to wake up, that's for sure" Jasmine said, smiling and wet.

"It's my pleasure"

"I have to get up don't I?" She asked

"Yes, we have to get ready, but no one said we couldn't have fun before we got ready, right?" I said to her right before I climbed on top of her.

"Oh yes!"

I climbed on top of Jasmine and started to kiss her slowly and passionately. I had one hand on her face while I was kissing her and the other hand was rubbing her clit.

"YES! Yes! Rub my clit! Faster!" She said with pride

I began to rub faster, and faster as I kissed her. Making her moan even harder.

"OMG YES!"

"Do you want a finger in that tight pussy?!" I asked her, waiting for her to scream yes.

"Yes! Stick it in!"

I then shoved one of my fingers in her pussy and began to move in and out of her.

"OH YES FUCK MEEEE!" Jasmine let out a huge scream.

"YES YES I'M COMINNNG!"

"Yes! Cum baby!"

"Did you enjoy that Jasmine? I know I enjoyed giving you an orgasim!"

"Yes, I loved it so much, let's do that even more on the cruise"

"Oh don't worry baby. We will have plenty of "Fun" tonight, I promise"

"I can't wait for it!"


	4. Chapter 4

I Didn't Do It: Vacation (Chapter 4)

(Jasmine POV)

After Lindy woke me up by finger fucking me till I came, I was ready to get up and get dressed. So I did just that. I had so much sexual tension with Lindy! It was crazy! Here's to hoping that me and her can have some sexually crazy, wild nights in the room we will be sleeping together in.

"Alright, I'm going to get dressed"

"Okay sexy"

I got up and all of a sudden she smacked my naked tight ass.

(Lindy POV)

You know, i can't wait till we get to our room tonight on the cruise because I'm going to fuck the hell out of her pussy. I keep thinking about the time on the bus when she was fingering me in my pussy while my brother watched his sister get fucked. I wonder what he thinks about that? I mean, I kind of already do know what he thinks of that because I looked over there when Jasmine was fingering me and he had a huge boner. You know what, since Jasmine is taking a shower right now, I have a little time for myself. I think it's time for me to...

MEANWHILE IN THE SHOWER...

"OH MY GOD YES! Fuck me Logan! Fuck me hard!"

"Yeah, you like that don't you you naughty little slut!?"

"Yes, yes I do smack my ass!"

"Oh you like it rough!"

"Yes! Fuck me hard OMG yes! MMMMM!"

"Oh I'm cuming! Get on your knees!"

Jasmine got on her knees and then Logan started to cum in her hair and on her face"

"Yes, I love when you cum in my hair baby"

"I'm going to get out of here while you continue to wash off, we can't get caught so" Logan said zipping his pants up, leaving.

BACK IN LINDYS ROOM...

(Lindy POV)

I couldn't stop thinking about My brothers hard on he had while watching me and Jasmine go at it on the bus that day. IT WAS SO HUGE! That started to get me horny so I took my panties off and got to it!

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. Chapter 5

I Didn't Do It: Vacation (Chapter 5)

(Lindy POV)

I began rubbing my clit, making me moist and wet with pussy juices. Thinking about my brothers cock made me really horny. It looked so thick, hard, and big! I kept rubbing my clit while thinking about his cock.

"Yes, mmm yes!"

I couldn't help but to start to finger my pussy. I then stuck a finger inside my tight pussy. It started to make me moan as I began to move one finger in and out of my pussy. I took out my finger then sucked the pussy juices off of it.

"Mmm, taste good"

I already came, so I began to get dressed again. I put on some panties and a bra then I put on some tight pants that showed off my big ass and thick, sexy legs. I then put a shirt on and stood up.

(Jasmine POV)

I walked into Lindys room. She was just finishing putting her shirt on. I couldn't help but to stare at her ass in them jeans. Lindy looked so perfect. I would totally fuck her with a strapon if I had one on right now. Don't worry though, I have one packed for me in my suitcase for the trip on board the cruise so Lindy and I wi have plenty of "fun".

"Are you almost ready?" I asked her.

"Yes, I just need to grab my suit case and bags and then I will be ready"

"Alright, cool. I will be waiting in the other room with the rest of the family when your ready"

"Okay, I will be down in a minute"

"Ok"

So I left and shut Lindys door behind me.

(Logan POV)

I was talking to Jasmine when all of a sudden I turn my head, and Lindy was walking down the stair case. As strange as my feelings were for Lindy, I had to admit she looked hot as hell. It's like time stopped for a short period of time while she was walking down the stairs. It felt as if she was walking in slow motion, like every hot girl does in the movies. I would totally fuck her. Lindy finally reached the bottom of the stairs with all of her hotness.

"Hey sis"

"Heyy, I'm so excited for the big week on the cruise" Lindy said as she hugged me and Jasmine in a big hug.

"I can't wait!" I said, while wearing a big smile on my face.

She let go of Jasmine in the hug and continued to have her arm around my head and on my shoulder.

"Yes. I can't wait ether bro! We are going to have so much "family time" together! And on top of that I also have my best friend ever to share the experience with. This is going to be the best family vacation EVER!"

"I second that motion" said Jasmine as she stood beside Lindy and put her hand on my sisters ass and squeezed it.

"Alright, let's get going. we have to be at the dock in like 30 minutes so we have to leave now" Dad said.

(Lindy POV)

My brother Logan and friend Jasmine then grabbed all their bags and we left out the doors to get in the van to leave. The Van had to front seats and 3 back seats with another row of 3 back seats all the way in the back of the van. We put the bags in the trunk of the van and then got in the car to leave. I sat in between Jasmine and Logan in the very back of the van. Jasmine was on the right side of me while my brother was to the left side of me.

"Alright, let's go" Dad said.

"Disney cruise, here we come!"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	6. Chapter 6

I Didn't Do It: Vacation (Chapter 6)

(Lindy POV)

On the way to the cruise, things started getting a little heated in the backseat with my brother Logan and best friend Jasmine. It was like we was all animals in heat and ready to fuck each other. We couldn't make any noise or anything of coarse. Sitting next to each other, we just couldn't keep our hands to our selves.

(Jasmine POV)

I kept staring at Lindy, because she is so sexy. I reached my hand over to in between her legs and started to rub her clit through her pants. She began making faces as if she really loved what I was doing.

(Logan POV)

I watched Jasmine as she rubbed my sisters pussy. Things were really getting heated, for sure. I thought this was so fucking hot. I couldn't stand to sit here and watch this. I began to get a hard on as I was watching this go on.

(Jasmine POV)

As I was rubbing Lindys pussy I noticed that Logan had a hard on in his pants. He obviously really liked it when his sister gets her pussy rubbed and played with. I stopped rubbing her pussy for a second.

(Lindy POV)

When Jasmine stopped playing with my pussy I also noticed that my brother Logan had an erection in his pants. He must have Gotten hard from watching me getting my pussy played with.

"Take it out" I whisper in his ear.

"No, not here"

"Don't worry, I will be quiet. Nobody will know what we are doing, trust me"

"I hope so" Logan said laughing and smiling.

Logan was starting to unzip his pants until I stopped him.

"Let me get that for you"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	7. Chapter 7

I Didn't Do It: Vacation (Chapter 7)

(Lindy POV)

I began unzipping Logans pants just enough for me to pull his hard dick out. I finally got his pants unzipped, then I pulled it out.

"Wow, you have a huge cock!" I whispered just loud enough so Jasmine and Logan heard me and my parents didn't.

"You bet sis, do you like it?" Logan asked while looking at me and Jasmine.

"YES. I LOVE IT, I'm going to suck it too."

"I dare you too" Jasmine said as she forced her hand against the back of my head, pushing my face down and my brothers big cock down my throat.

I gobbled his cock in and out of my mouth. Bobbing my head up and down as my lips were wrapped around my brothers cock tight. I took his dick out of my mouth for a second and spat on it then I took my tongue and ran it up the side of his shaft to the tip then shoved his thick cock back into my mouth to continue sucking.

"Mmm I love your cock bro" I said whispering with a low tone of voice just enough for him to hear me.

"You suck cock so good sis" Logan said as he grabbed my hair, wrapped it around his hand, and pushed down my head.

He was gagging me with his long, thick cock. Forcing it down the back of my throat hitting my gag reflex. Then he kept pulling my head up and pushing it back down to his cock, face fucking me hard.

(Jasmine POV)

I just sat there, gazing at my best friend, Lindy giving her brother A blowjob. I couldn't believe that she was like that, hell, I didn't know Logan was like that ether. Considering he fucked me while I was in the shower this morning. He sure is horny a lot, that's for sure. Watching Logan face fuck his sister, Lindy AKA my best friend I couldn't help but to get horny my self. Think god all I was wearing was a mini short skirt. I wasn't even wearing any panties at all. This couldn't have been more perfect. As I watched them to go at each other beside me I also started to play with my own pussy. I stuck one finger inside my tight little cunt, pushing it in and out. I was making myself wet. I began to rub my clit as I just watched them together. My pussy was so wet!

(Lindy POV)

After a few more gags I couldn't take any more deep throating of Logan's cock. It was to long and big. I took it out of my mouth and he started to cum all in my mouth, filling it up with cum. I'm a swallower so I looked at my brother with my eyes and my mouth full of cum and swallowed all of it.

"Mmm that tasted so good bro"

He than put his cock back in his pants and zipped it up.

(Logan POV)

Wow, I couldn't believe that my own sister just sucked my dick. She even gagged on it, letting me face fuck her. She also swallowed my cum. God I hope somehow I get a chance to fuck her and Jasmine on this cruise. It would be so hot.

(Jasmine POV)

As Lindy quit sucking Logan's cock and she swallowed his cum, I quit playing with my pussy. I did cum though. So this day is off to a GREAT start!

(Lindy POV)

I finally did it! I sucked my brothers cock! Hopefully on this cruise we can all get fucked up and then have sex together. This day is starting out to be one of the best days of my entire life. I can't wait to see what's next!

"We're here!" Dad and Mom said screaming it out loud in a happy voice.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	8. Chapter 8

I Didn't Do It: Vacation (Chapter 8)

(Lindy POV)

So, we just reached the docks to get aboard the Disney cruise ship liner. I was actually really excited, I couldn't wait! After all the crazy stuff that happened this morning, who knows what other crazy and insane things could happen on board a cruise ship. I was looking forward to finding out though, that's for sure. My parents just parked the van so Jasmine, Logan and I preceded out of the van with our belongings. My Parents grabbed their things out of the trunk and closed and locked up the van. As we turned around all we could see was a huge, gigantic cruise ship! It was so amazing, it really was. On the side of the ship it read "Disney Dream". It's like it was some sort of dream.

(Jasmine POV)

I stood there in awe, just breath taken by the size and stature of this majestic ship called the "Disney Dream". I was pretty excited to get on board.

(Logan POV)

The outside of the ship was so huge! It was also really colorful as well. I couldn't wait to get on it and start having fun!

"Let's go already!" I said with emotion.

"Yeah, we should hurry up because it looks like it's a huge, long line to get on board" Lindy said, worried that it may take awhile to get on the ship.

"Yeah let's go!" Jasmine said while running in line.

(Lindy POV)

We all started running toward the line in a rush effort to get there before everybody else did. We didn't want to be the last people in line, who wants to wait forever. I didn't want to stand in line for an eternity you know? We finally reached the line, we was probably 100 people behind the people at the start of the line. I can must defiantly say that we were all pretty excited for this cruise family vacation. The line began moving and before you knew it we was all at the front of the line boarding the "Disney Dream". Right before you enter the dual doorway that brings you onto the main lobby area, it's these two doors that you go through. After going through the first door, we than went through the second door. What greeted us on the other side of that second door was so cool I couldn't even, I felt like the inner kid in me was trying to come out.

(Logan POV)

Mickey Mouse and Goofy walked up to us and hugged us as if we were all kids. I must say, it was so awesome to fill like a kid again for just a few mins. They also took a picture with Jasmine, Lindy, and I. It was so cool!

(Jasmine POV)

It was like the coolest thing ever! Who doesn't love to feel like a kid again? I'm pretty sure everybody loves to feel young again.

(Lindy POV)

We was just standing there in the main lobby, staring at the beautiful decor. Admiring the magic, that truly is the "Disney Dream". Everything was so magical and colorful. It was too amazing! I saw a bunch of different Disney characters in the main lobby greeting other families and such. Characters like Cinderella, Goofy, Minnie Mouse, Mickey Mouse, and Donald Duck. It truly was magical to say the least. After admiring everything for a little bit we finally went to go to our rooms so we could put our bags and suitcases up. Then we could actually go have fun!

TO BE CONTINUED...


	9. Chapter 9

I Didn't Do It: Vacation (Chapter 9)

(Lindy POV)

We just arrived at our rooms. Logan's room was right across from mine and Jasmine's room. My parents room was down the hall from us and our rooms. That's a good thing. Do you know why? I'm guessing you know why. We opened our door and went inside, It was Beautiful. The room had a mini fridge, HD TV hung up on the wall and everything. It was so nice! I had to put my things down just to gaze at all the amazing detail in the room.

(Jasmine POV)

I stood there next to Lindy, just admiring the detail on the wallpaper with her. This ship really is amazing. I loved our room. Hopefully I can get a chance to see Logan's room one night this week too. I put my bags and other things down on the floor and sat on the end of the bed next to Lindy.

"We are going to have a SUPER fun time this week!" I said with a smile on my face and my hand on her thigh.

"You know it!" Lindy said putting her hand on my thigh as well.

(Lindy POV)

Having her hand on my thigh was kind of making me hot. Feelings were coming up, feelings of lust. Think God the door to our room was shut.

"So, you want to have a little fun?"

"Yes! Let's do it!"

"Well lay back..."

(Logan POV)

"Man, this room is very nice!"

The room was pretty big. I loved that my room had an HD TV, that was cool. I laid back on the bed and was struck by surprise of how soft and comfy the pillows were. I think I may just relax, lay back and watch TV for about 30 minutes.

30 MINUTES LATER...

"Well, that was nice and hot"

"Hell yeah it was!" Jasmine said with a smile.

KNOCK KNOCK!

"That must be ether your parents or Logan"

"Yeah, I'll get it" Lindy said getting up and answering the door.

"Hey Logan!"

"Hey..." "Sexy girls that I want to have sex with" (Logan Said whispering)

"Wait, what?" Lindy asked, curious.

"What? Nothing. I didn't say anything. Just hi, that's all."

"I must be hearing things huh?"

"Must be..."

"Alright, since it's lunch time I guess we can all go get something to eat and then explore the rest of the ship" Lindy Said.

"I know something I would love to eat" Logan said under his breath.

"What did you say?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Damn, I'm crazy. I keep hearing you say all kinds of sexual things. I really need my ears cleaned." Lindy said laughing.

"Let's get something to eat now crazy sister"

"Yeah, let's"

"I'm coming, I'll be right behind you guys" Jasmine said.

AFTER LUNCH...

(Lindy POV)

"That was some good food"

"Yeah, yeah it was good"

"I agree" Logan said putting his hand on his stomach.

"What should we do now Lindy?" Jasmine asked.

"Ah, well let's go see what other stuff, including activities are on the ship."

4 HOURS LATER...

(Lindy POV)

Jasmine and I have just gotten back to our rooms. We had a pretty fun day actually. We went exploring on the Disney Dream cruise ship to see what kind of things there is to do on here. They have ice cream bars where you can make your own ice cream. The main pool area was really cool too. It even had 2 hot tubs next to the pool area and a huge gigantic screen TV mounted on the giant wall. Overall it was a great day!

"You know, the night doesn't have to be over just yet"

"Oh really now" Jasmine said while pushing herself on top of me.

(Jasmine POV)

I climbed on top of Lindy and began to kiss her. Her lips touching mine. It was steadily getting hotter in our room because of how steamy we were getting together.

(Lindy POV)

I'm not lesbian, but I am bisexual. There's no doubt about it. As she was kissing me I slipped a little tongue into her mouth and she met my tongue with hers. It was an intimate moment for us. I than ripped her shirt and bra off to reveal her small boobs. I raised my head and wrapped my lips on her puffy nipple and sucked on it for a second. I than took my tongue and licked around her nipple to make it hard and erect.

"Yes Lindy, lick my nipples. Your making me so wet."

I got up and Jasmine laid back on the bed.

"Are you ready to get eaten out?" I asked her while sliding her pants and panties off.

I just took off all her clothes and now I just took off my clothes as well. I took my hands, put it on Jasmine's legs and spread her legs apart. I than shoved my face between her legs and started to eat her pussy.

"Your pussy taste so good Jasmine"

I rubbed my tongue all around and on her clit, making her moan with pleasure. She was loving it!

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"I have a surprise for you."

Right when I said that I pulled out a big long dildo and shoved it into her tight pussy.

"HOLY SHIT LINDY!"

I moved it in and out of her tight little cunt a few times than she spoke up.

"I want to eat your pussy now sexy"

So I got up and laid back onto the bed and spread my legs apart revealing my pink pussy.

(Jasmine POV)

I couldn't help but to stare and want to eat such a Beautiful, tight little pussy. I stuck one finger in her peach, moving in slowly.

"You like that don't you? You little slut." I said, pulling out my finger and sucking the juices off of it.

"Yes, yes I love it. Faster!"

So I began to shove two fingers in her now wet cunt, making her moan with pleasure. I steadily kept moving in and out of her pussy. Than I stopped with that and started to eat her out. I slid my tongue on and Across her clit. While I was licking her pussy I had my hand on one of her tits.

(Lindy POV)

When she was eating me out I wrapped my legs around her head, shoving her face onto my tight peach. I than started to gyrate my pussy against her face.

"OH MY GOD YES! LICK MY PUSSY!" I said, taking my hand, grabbing her head and pushing her face further in between my legs. Making her lick all the juices on and around my wet cunt.

"I'M CUMMMMMIIINNG!" I yelled as I reached my climax.

(Jasmine POV)

"Your pussy tasted so good Lindy"

"Glad you enjoyed licking my pussy"

"I would do it a billion times more, trust me."

"That was a GREAT start to what's going to be an awesome week"

"You aren't telling me anything I don't know"

(Lindy POV)

After Jasmine ate my pussy we went to bed because we was tired out from having sex.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	10. Chapter 10

I Didn't Do It: Vacation (Final Chapter)

DAYS LATER...

(Jasmine POV)

Since we only have one more night on the ship before we get off I decided that I wanted to have some fun with Logan, and by fun I mean suck his dick.

"Logan, would you like your cock sucked tonight?"

"Oh Jasmine, naughty are we?"

"You know it!" I said back to him in a low voice

(Lindy POV)

It was now one day before we get off the ship and this vacation is over unfortunately. I was planing on having one more fun night with Jasmine.

"Hey Jasmine..." I whispered in her ear

"Yeah, what's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to have a little fun tonight?"

"What kind of fun are you thinking about having?"

"Oh I think you know!"

"Yeah I do"

"Well let's do it then"

"I plan on it!"

4 HOURS LATER...

(Lindy POV)

I was in my room, getting ready for Jasmine to come in so we can have sex one more time and end this vacation with a bang. I was just Lying there, naked on the bed waiting for her. It seemed as if she was just a few minutes late though. I wonder what's keeping her? I decided to just put some clothes back on and go over to Logan's room to see if he heard anything from her. I put clothes on and left the room.

DOOR OPENS...

(Jasmine POV)

"OMG! I LOVE YOUR COCK LOGAN!"

"LINDY!" Logan yelled, shocked to see his sister standing there.

"What are you guys doing!"

"I think the better question is why aren't you sucking?" I asked her, while holding his cock in my hand.

"Good question!" Lindy said quick as she dropped to her knees right beside me, and got naked.

"Do you want a piece of his cock too?"

"He's my brother, so I shouldn't. It's wrong, but hey, look at how big his cock is! FUCK IT! GIVE IT TO ME!"

(Lindy POV)

I grabbed my brothers cock and shoved it down my throat, making me gag. Than I pulled it out of my mouth to spit on it and shove it back in. He began to face fuck me like crazy. Shoving his cock so far down that it made me choke. He then took his big dick out of my mouth. I snatched his erect shaft in my hands. I than started to move my hands up and down on it, while I spat on it giving him a handjob. I put his cock back into my mouth and sucked on it for a few more minutes.

"Now fuck me with that big hard cock of yours!" I said while bending over the end of the bend revealing my back side.

"First let me eat that ass sis"

(Logan POV)

My sister Lindy bent over the end of the bed and waited for me to get down and eat her ass. So I did do that! I firmly grabbed both cheeks of her perfect round teen ass and shoved my face in the middle and started to lick her asshole.

"OMG YES! EAT IT!"

(Jasmine POV)

As she was getting her asshole licked I decided to lay on my back on the bed and let Lindy eat my pussy while she got licked. She began to it my sweet little peach making me moan.

"MMMM... YES! Eat my pussyyyy!"

(Lindy POV)

Getting my asshole licked felt so good! I loved it!

"Now fuck me with that huge thick cock brother!"

"You got it!"

He stopped licking my asshole for a second and shoved his giant cock in me!

"HOLY FUCK YES!"

He was thrusting in and out of my tight cunt, making me more wet and excited with pleasure. I than grabbed my hair around in his hand and pulled my hair back as he drove his thick shaft deeper into my pink pussy.

"MMMM... HOLY... FUUUUCKKK!"

He was fucking me like a wild animal! Fucking me like I've never been fucked before! He than stopped and took his dick out...

"Suck it, than I'm going to fuck you while your lying on your back on the bed while Jasmine sits on your face so you can eat her out" Logan Said with enthusiasm.

I got down on my knees, so did Jasmine as we sucked off my brother together. We both shared his cock and bobbed up and down on it with our lips wrapped around his shaft for a few minutes. Then I laid back on my back on the bed and spread my legs so that my brother could get a piece of my pussy. He got on the bed with me and Jasmine and shoved his thick cock right up into my sweet teen pussy. He began to fuck me rough. Jasmine than sat on my face so I ate her pussy while Logan fucked me hard.

"OMG LINDY! MMMMM... YES!" Jasmine said as I ate her out.

"Oh my god yes! YES! FUCK ME ROUGH! I'm your little slut!"

He was fucking me so hard that I was about to cream all over his cock.

"OMG YES! FUCK ME! FUCK ME! I'M CUMMING!"

"ME TOO!"

"ME THREE!"

Jasmine and I hopped on our knees and welcomed Logan's cum all in our hair and on our face. A little cum got in my mouth so I swallowed it. I wanted to make sure I didn't miss any cum so I sucked and licked Logan's cock clean free of cum.

"We are going to have too do this again, several times! What do you guys think? Are you down?!"

"Hell yeah I'm down! Every fucking weekend!"

"I'm 100% okay with that too!"

"Alright then, it's settled! It can be our little secret. Let's suck on it!"

"Suck your brother we shall!"

The End.


End file.
